1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductive ceramic composition adapted to be used for a sensor, a functional element such as a current limiter or a rush current restrictor, or the like, and more particularly to a semiconductive ceramic composition which mainly consists of SrO, PbO and TiO.sub.2 and exhibits PTC (Positive Temperature Coefficient Thermistor) characteristics having a positive temperature coefficient, NTC (Negative Temperature Coefficient Thermistor) characteristics having a negative temperature coefficient, so-called V-type PTC characteristics having both positive and negative temperature coefficients, CTR (Critical Temperature Resistor) characteristics wherein resistance is abruptly decreased at a certain temperature region, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional semiconductive ceramic composition having a positive temperature coefficient mainly consists of barium titanate BaTiO.sub.3. Such a conventional composition has a high firing temperature when an additive other than an additive for semiconductivity is not added thereto, so that in its specific resistance or resistivity-temperature characteristic curve, resistance rises at a gentle gradient, resulting in failing to have a V-type resistivity-temperature characteristic curve having a negative resistance-temperature coefficient region of a flat shape.
There is also proposed a PbTiO.sub.3 composition having an additive for semiconductivity added thereto for the purpose of substituting Sr or Ca for a part of Pb. It is known in the art that firing or burning of the composition in air causes an increase in resistance of the composition, resulting in failing to provide the composition with low resistance required to function as a semiconductor, however, the firing in an argon atmosphere satisfactorily provides the composition with desired low resistance and provides a positive temperature coefficient thermistor of a high curie point. Unfortunately, the composition thus fired in an Ar atmosphere is increased in resistance in normal use in air, resulting in the characteristics being unstable.
A negative temperature coefficient thermistor is mainly formed of transition metals such as Mn, Ni, Co and the like and has a B constant up to about 4000 (-.alpha.: 4 to 5%), so that it is highly difficult to vary a gradient of a resistivity-temperature characteristic curve over a wide range. Also, it has another disadvantage that adjustment of the resistance leads to a variation of the B constant. In the negative temperature coefficient thermistor, a variation of the resistance with a temperature is not linear in a logarithmic graph showing resistancetemperature characteristics of the semiconductive ceramic composition, accordingly, use of the thermistor requires a circuit to render the variation linear.
Further, the negative temperature coefficient thermistor is progressively decreased in resistance due to its own heat release when an overvoltage is applied thereto, resulting in being broken. In view of the above, an element is proposed which is formed by thermally joining a negative temperature coefficient element used for restricting an inrush current when a power supply is switched on and a positive temperature coefficient element for preventing flowing of an overcurrent when any abnormality together so that V-type temperature characteristics may be exhibited to rapidly carry out both inrush current restriction and overcurrent prevention.
In addition, a critical temperature resistor is mainly formed of V.sub.2 O.sub.5, basic oxide and the like, resulting in a reduction treatment and a quenching treatment being required to lead to a failure in stable manufacturing of the resistor. Also, the critical temperature resistor is in the form of a bead-like shape and adapted to use a Pt wire or the like as a lead wire, thus, its configuration is subject to restriction to cause its cost to be increased. Also, shifting of a point at which resistance of the resistor is abruptly varied is limited within a range as narrow as 50.degree. to 80.degree. C. Further, a restriction on manufacturing of the critical temperature resistor fails to form it into a bulky shape, so that it may not be used under a high voltage.
The inventors, as a result of research in view of the foregoing, developed a semiconductive ceramic composition which is free of Ba irrespective of having an ABO.sub.3 perovskite structure by selecting Sr and Pb on an A site and which further exhibits PTC characteristics of a relatively large negative temperature coefficient (NTC region) without any additive, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 280401/1988.